Ghosts of Boyfriends Past
by poyntersally
Summary: This "KC" was Clare's ex.  Eli sized him up.  He was a taller version of Justin Bieber.  What did Clare see in him?  KC looked at Eli, not knowing that he was Clare's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Carrying the box that his dad told him had all of the equipment, Eli walked into the gym. There were some advantages to having a shock jock as a father. You never needed to buy your own sound system. He was supposed to meet the student council president, Sav Bhandari. Eli looked around, but didn't see any blue shirts. He set the box down, and started walking towards the stage.

"I kissed him. Why do you care? You told me you wanted nothing to do with this baby." A blonde girl was packing away her guitar. Eli couldn't see his face, but a tall sophomore was trying to reason with her.

"Jenna, I'm sorry. I'm scared. I can't be a dad. I'm too young." When the boy moved out of the way, Eli could see that the girl was pregnant – really pregnant.

"What about me? Do you think I'm ready for this?" She said frantically, while pointing at her stomach. The girl started crying.

"Jenna, Jenna, please, don't cry. I'm sorry." The boy tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"Please KC, just leave."

Hesitantly, KC left. On his way out the door, he paused, challenging Eli.

"What are you looking at?"

Eli put his hands up, innocent. "Nothing. I'm just trying to find Sav." KC hurried past Eli, and Eli got the courage to ask 'Jenna' if she had seen Sav.

Wiping her eyes, Jenna answered. "He left to get a ladder. He'll be back." Eli nodded, and started walking towards the gym again. Simpson had finally agreed to a full-fledged dance. The dress code was still going to be enforced. Girls couldn't wear spaghetti straps and boys had to wear a collared shirt with slacks, but it was still a dance. Clare would dress up, and look even more picturesque than she did at school. He would make sure that this dance they only had time for each other, and Adam of course. He wasn't preoccupied with Fitz. He didn't need to prove anything anymore. Sure, they would play horrible music, but he didn't care. It would be fun.

KC was sitting on the other side of the gym, possibly trying to get up the nerve to apologize to Jenna. Eli started unpacking all of the equipment his father donated for the dance. Sav would be DJing tonight. Eli was thankful he wouldn't be singing. Sav seemed like a fun guy, but he needed to realize that he couldn't carry a tune to save his life.

He heard the door open, but didn't look up to see who it was.

"Hey Clare." Eli looked up at his girlfriend's name. Clare was walking toward the other end of the room. Towards "KC".

"Hey KC. What's new?" KC stood up.

"Not much. I…I…was just talking to Jenna."

"How are things going?"

KC looked down at the ground. Clare grabbed his hand. "KC, it's ok to be scared. It won't be easy." KC looked back up at Clare. "I know that things between us in the past have never been easy, but know that I'm praying for you." KC glared at her. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help. I need – I need everything to go back to the way it was." KC took another step towards Clare. He grabbed her hands. "When we were together, and we weren't fighting. When things made sense." Clare gently took her hands out of his grasp.

"Things don't work that way KC. I'm sorry." She turned towards Eli, who she didn't realize had been listening to their conversation. "Eli? I've been looking for you."

Eli kept unpacking the equipment, nonchalant. This "KC" was Clare's ex. Eli sized him up. He was a taller version of Justin Bieber. What did Clare see in him? KC looked at Eli, not knowing that he was Clare's boyfriend. Rectifying the situation, Clare introduced the two boys.

"KC, this is my boyfriend Eli. Eli, this is KC." KC extended his hand.

"We, uh, we used to date." He stated awkwardly; even though, there was no reason to clarify.

"What's up?" Eli asked KC, shaking his hand.

Clare spoke again. "KC is dating Jenna. They're expecting a baby…soon." Hold on. Rewind and play. Slowly. Clare's ex-boyfriend was going to be a father? Did that mean that Clare and KC had…? Eli knew that Clare was a virgin. She had made that clear, and if she hadn't have told him the ring on her finger would have made things pretty obvious. However, now Eli was wondering just how far Clare had gone. He was afraid of pushing her. He never wanted to scare her off by attempting too much intimacy, but what if Clare had already experienced that sort of intimacy? With KC?

Clare moved to stand next to Eli, and took hold of his hand. Eli leaned in, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good." Clare said, smiling. "Are you done here?"

"I was waiting for Sav. He's supposed to be here soon." KC stepped forward.

"I'll wait for Sav. I have nothing better to do. Just, tell me what he needs to know."

"Really? Thanks man." Eli told KC what cables went to the speakers, and what cables went to the turn-table. Eli collected his backpack, and slung his arm around Clare's shoulders. "Thanks again!"

"See you around KC." Clare said over her shoulder.

Sav walked into the gym as the couple were leaving. "KC knows what to do." Eli said, pointing to the sophomore. Sav yelled after him.

"Thanks man!"

On the steps of Degrassi, Eli thought it was time to start the conversation. "KC, really?"

Clare laughed. "Let's just say, I've found out what I was missing."

**That's chapter one! There will be another chapter where Eli questions Clare about her past experiences…that is…if you review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all of my reviewers! Thanks everyone for adding my story to their favorites or alerts, but reviews are always appreciated. **

Clare pulled Eli closer to her. The movie had proved to be boring. She wanted her Friday night to be exciting, and Eli could help her accomplish that. He pretended to be disinterested. "I want to watch the movie, babe." Clare pouted. "Come on. It's just getting interesting." Eli scooted closer to the edge of the couch, pretending to be engrossed in the PG-13 horror fest.

He laughed, and turned toward his girlfriend. "Kidding" He said with his signature smirk in tow. Clare grabbed his tie, and pulled him in for a smooch.

Eli trapped Clare between the cushions and his body. Pinning her down and disregarding the remote, he kissed her, trailing his hands up to her thighs. Clare entwined her hands into his hair, and began nibbling on his neck. Eli couldn't stop his groan.

Over the past few weeks, Eli and Clare's make-out sessions had become more intense. Although Clare had not said anything, he was sure that she could feel his eagerness to take things to the next level. Clare pulled his head up, and crashed her lips onto his. Swiftly, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, and she met his kisses with equal fervor.

Their activities carried on for a few more minutes. Until Eli's thoughts pulled him away. At first, Clare didn't know what he was doing. She kissed his check, and tried to get him engaged again. "What is it?"

Eli turned toward her. He lightly kissed her lips. "How far did you and KC go?"

Clare closed her mouth, and tried to straighten out her hair. "Um, well, not…not that far." Clare turned herself toward the TV. "Why…why are you asking?"

"Well, yesterday when we met KC and Jenna, and…and they're expecting…I didn't, that is, I didn't know if." He took a breath to organize his thoughts. "When I found out that Jenna was having a baby, I was wondering if you and KC had gone farther than I had thought. I know you're a virgin. Just, how far have you gone?"

Clare cleared her throat. "Eli, KC and I, we didn't go…You and I have gone farther than me and KC." Eli nodded. "Eli, I'm sorry I'm not experienced."

"Clare, that's not a problem. I—"

"Please, just let me speak. I have no idea what I'm doing. I know that everyone sees me as Saint Clare, and I know I made a promise to God, but I –"

Eli pulled his girlfriend into a hug. He rubbed her back, soothingly. "Don't worry Blue Eyes. I just…Sometimes I feel like I am pressuring you, and I was wondering if I was worrying for nothing because if you had gone farther with KC, then I wouldn't need to worry about…Now that I'm saying this is sounds incredibly stupid."

"Eli, you don't need to worry about me. If I feel uncomfortable, I'll tell you." Eli nodded.

"I know that you want to wait until marriage, and I want you to know that I respect that. I'm not trying to pressure you, but…how far is too far?"

Clare thought for a moment. "I can't tell you that, Eli. I don't know. I do know that I…that I haven't felt this way about anyone before. I trust you, completely, and I hope…I hope that you can wait for me while I sort some things out for myself. It isn't you. It's me. Because of my parent's divorce, I'm questioning everything. Darcy could help me, but she's away in Africa and everything back home is so messed up."

"Clare, I didn't mean to worry you. I was just wondering. I…I didn't mean for it to turn into—"

"Eli, I think it would be best if we just shut up and kissed." Eli smirked, and agreed.

**Goodness, the ending SUCKED. In fact, I'm not happy with the whole thing! Sorry. Maybe I'll edit it…maybe I'll just give up and write oneshots. Anyway, I would love to hear what you think.**


End file.
